


you give love a bad name

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brief Mention of Physical Assault, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: While on a date with Eddie, Buck recognizes two women from his past who want to apologize to him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 9
Kudos: 346





	you give love a bad name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too fond of the ending, but I hope you guys enjoy this story nonetheless. Written for the following prompt: _Prompt; I just remember season one with Buck's picture being used to catfish women and the two women who physically attacked him and everyone thinking he was back to his old ways. I would love to see these women coming to apologize now that they know the truth and maybe Eddie being extra protective when he finds out that one of these lady's actually slapped Buck._.

When Buck first realized that he recognized the two women who had sat down at the coffee table he was sharing with Eddie, he could only blink in surprise before his mouth dropped open. He could feel his entire body tensing when the recognition settled into his bones, and he could see Eddie looking at him in confusion, wondering why he had suddenly gotten so tense at the sight of these two women. They hadn’t been dating long, so Buck had never told Eddie the story of these women, but just seeing them here while he was on a date with a man he  _ knew _ he wanted to spend the rest of his life with -- well, Buck wasn’t too thrilled at the moment.

“Buck--” Eddie started but Buck shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the women in front of him, a frown on his face as he folded his arms across his chest, his entire body still tense, like he wanted to flee from the situation, even though he knew he would never leave Eddie in this situation alone like that. Arching his eyebrow, Buck could only shift, uncomfortable, for a few minutes before he relaxed his arms and scowled at the two women in front of him.

“Daphne, Alyssa, I’d like to say it’s a pleasure to see you, but it’s really not,” Buck says, and he can see Eddie arch one of his own eyebrows at him in surprise due to the coldness in his voice, and Buck knows he’ll need to explain, but right now -- right now, he really doesn’t care, the feeling of anger and humiliation and embarrassment coursing through him as he remembered the last time he was surrounded by these two women.

“Buck, listen--” Alyssa begins but stops when she sees Buck scowling. He feels guilty for a minute when she looks down, fingers running through her hair but he tries not to feel too guilty when Daphne looks at him with her own frown.

“We’re here because we want to apologize, Buck,” Alyssa says after a minute or two and Buck startles in surprise, blinking owlishly as Eddie looks between the three of them. Buck doesn’t know what to say, opening and closing his mouth, and it’s only when this continues for a couple of minutes does his boyfriend let out a sigh of frustration, moving his chair so that he’s sitting next to Buck instead of across from him, his hand placed on Buck’s thigh.

“What is it exactly you’re apologizing  _ for _ ?” Eddie asks and if Buck wasn’t so surprised, he would grin at the way Eddie looks in the moment. He looks towards his boyfriend with a small smile before looking towards Daphne and Alyssa, wondering what they’re going to say to explain why they’re apologizing. 

“Well, the last time --” Daphne begins before closing her mouth and Buck can’t help the snort that escapes from him as he pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head briefly.

“A few years back, before you joined, someone was using my photo on social media and pretending to be me. I was dating Abby at the time, and at one point, these two women came up to me and poured their drinks on me and then slapped me for the things the catfisher had done as me,” Buck says and he can feel his boyfriend tense next to him before he sits straight up, looking at the women in front of him carefully. Buck doesn’t think anything of the anger coursing through Eddie, but he can’t help but arch his eyebrow in surprise over Eddie’s next words.

“What do you mean they  _ slapped _ you?” Eddie asks, and Buck can hear the anger in his boyfriend’s voice, a shiver coursing through him as he tries his best not to smirk at the feeling in his body. Eddie must feel him shiver though because his hand goes to rest against his thigh and squeezes, and Buck lets out a small chuckle, shaking his head. He can see the women cringe backwards at Eddie’s words, but he doesn’t really pay them any attention, turning towards his boyfriend instead.

“They slapped me, Eddie. They thought I had left them high and dry, so they sla---”

“And why on earth did they think  _ slapping _ you was the answer instead of, oh, I don’t know, actual communication?” Eddie asks, the pitch of his voice picking up, causing Buck to look at him carefully. He’s surprised to find Eddie looking at the women with narrowed eyes himself, though his heart is pounding inside his chest as he watches his boyfriend carefully, feeling warm all over when he realizes that Eddie is being  _ protective _ of him. It’s not something he’s seen with Eddie - not with him at least, so seeing it now has Buck feeling like they should just skip the coffee they were planning on having and go straight home.

Buck opens and closes his mouth as he continues to watch Eddie before he turns towards the women in front of them, trying his best not to grin when they look properly chastised, their hands locked together in front of them. He looks back to Eddie, blinking slowly before he smiles, turning towards the women., standing up, smiling when Eddie does the same.

“Look, it was a long time ago. It wasn’t cool, it will never be cool, and don’t do it again, to anyone.” Buck begins, placing his hand in Eddie’s when he relaxes his arms in surprise, squeezing his hand. “Now, I’m going to take my boyfriend home and calm him down because he’s clearly not taking this news well,” Buck finishes with a snort, smirking towards a blushing Eddie, despite the glare on his face. When the women finally leave, apologizing once more, Buck turns towards Eddie, bringing him closer by his hand, wrapping his arms around him while arching one of his eyebrows.

“You alright?” Buck asks and he watches for a few minutes as Eddie breathes in a few times and then exhales, placing his head down on Buck’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck as they stay there for a few minutes. Buck let’s Eddie ruminate in his thoughts for a few minutes, knowing they’ll need to get to Buck’s jeep sooner rather than later, but right now, he’s fine just letting Eddie take control right now.

After a few minutes have passed, Buck sees Eddie take another breath before he steps away, his hand falling to his side. Buck grabs hold of it immediately, interlacing their fingers while the two begin walking towards his jeep, staying silent. When they finally arrive to Buck’s jeep, Buck fully expects to jump into the driver’s side but Eddie stops him, looking at him carefully while caressing his cheek, almost like he’s trying to sooth Buck of any pain that would be there if he had been slapped recently. Buck can’t stop himself from closing his eyes, tilting his head to kiss Eddie’s palm while he holds his wrist before he opens his eyes and smiles softly at him.

“Everything okay?” Buck asks, waiting for Eddie to answer, knowing it might take a few before his boyfriend does so. 

“I just -- can’t believe that they thought slapping you was okay,” Eddie whispers and Buck hums softly, not sure what he could possibly say in response.

“I was kind of a terrible person, back then, Eddie,” Buck says but Eddie is shaking his head, his hands holding Buck’s face as he stares at him, Buck’s heart pounding inside his chest as he does so.

“Even if you were a terrible, skirt chasing cad, that doesn’t give anyone any right to attack you like that, Buck,” Eddie says and Buck opens his mouth, planning to tell Eddie otherwise, before he closes it with a snap and lets out a small breath.

“Your image was being used to catfish these women Buck, and you were dating Abby at the time, which means you weren’t going to continue flirting with other people, because that’s not  _ you _ ,” Eddie says and Buck watches Eddie with wide eyes, awe flowing through his system as he steps closer towards his boyfriend, a small smile on his face while Eddie continues talking, passion in his voice to the point that Buck barely thinks about it as he moves forward to kiss Eddie, shutting him up, though he knows Eddie doesn’t mind.

The two continue to kiss for a few minutes, getting lost in one another as they lean against Buck’s jeep before they eventually pull away, panting, though Buck continues to kiss down Eddie’s neck, sucking a bruise into it before he pulls away completely.

“Thank you,” Buck whispers, because even though he doesn’t think it’s a big deal anymore, he’s still thankful for Eddie and his protectiveness, still thankful that his boyfriend loves him so much that he’s willing to stand up for him even over an event that took place a year before.

“I have your back, Buck. Never forget that,” Eddie whispers, kissing him lightly before pulling away with a smile. Buck can only smile in response, shaking his head briefly before he gets into his jeep, Eddie following suit, starting the car up and heading home, where Buck knows he and Eddie will continue to spend their night talking and cuddling, and before going to bed, doing who knows what.

And Buck -- Buck is perfectly okay with that, even after everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated. Story is not beta-edited. I don't know if Alyssa was the name of the second girl who slapped Buck, but thanks to sarah/bisexualbucks for confirming the name of the first girl was Daphne. ♥


End file.
